Mom, I Miss You
by AdoredCastle
Summary: Kate Beckett's birthday toast and a couple surprises in store. This is a multi Chapter Fanfic.I published this first on another fanfic site. I thought I would share this story here. Its Rated K for contact. Please Review. Thanks to Kenarik and Hrhighess
1. Birthday Toast

It has been 15 years since the sudden death of Johanna Beckett. Kate Beckett was just a teenager when her mother was murdered. Kate goes to her mother's gravesite every single year no matter if it is sunny or drenched in rain. She has brought Rick to her grave every year for three years. He never got to meet her mother. Kate feels sad because Johanna never got to meet this wonderful man standing beside her everyday. She thinks her mother would have adored him so much. Kate was a lot like her mother in many ways, not just that she looked like her, but how she wouldn't let people in. Kate never let too many people into her personal life because she was afraid that they would just walk away. Rick promised that he would never walk away regardless of what happens in the future. He wanted to be there for her every moment he could. He propsed to her on her birthday, the 10th of May promising that she would not have to deal with life alone.

The proposal was a shock to Kate because she had no idea what was up. She was at a group dinner with her father Jim, Alexis, Martha, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Roy, the Mayor, and the judge. Everyone knew what Rick was up to except for Kate. She begin to get worried when Rick hadn't shown up to the party he had planned. She texted him but he did not answer. He then snuck in and kissed her cheek from behind which made her jump. After getting situated, Rick then turned to Jim to get the approval to start the toast. Rick then stood up and got everyone's attention and began.

"We are all here to celebrate the birthday of the extraordinary beautiful woman Katherine Beckett." She then shoots him the death glare because he knows she doesn't like him calling her Katherine. Rick ignores her expression and proceeds to ask Jim if he would like to say something. He nodded in acknowledgement and stood to begin his speech. "I am so proud to call this beautiful woman my daughter. She truly is my hero. Not only because she has helped me but also for helping other people cope with the grief and horror of what she encounters everyday. She will always be my little Katie."  
He then looks at his daughter with tears in his eyes to see her tears streaming down her cheeks. Rick notices, wipes them away and signals for Jim to continue.  
To Be Continued...


	2. Birthday presents and proposal

Jim proceeds. "Kate, you are just like your mother. Hard shelled but you let the people who truly care about you in. Rick has made a quiet exit to get Kate' present that she has no idea about. While Jim Continues his toast Rick returns however not to her side. He is standing behind her, which she has no idea that he is there. "Kate, Rick is a wonderful man who has made you happy and he does truly care for you said Jim. Rick had asked me a month ago a very important question and I accepted his gesture. Now I as your father want you to accept this." Kate gives her father a confused looked. "Kate, Look at me and keep looking at me while I say this. This man who gathered up your friends and family is the one guy who I have ever seen that can make you smile from ear to ear. The only man that has made you laugh since Johanna. So if you will. Slowly turn around and you will see Rick there every step of the way."

She turns around and see' Rick standing there with a huge smile on his face because he has waited 3 years to ask her. "Kate, I have loved you for longer than I ever imagined. The first day I looked into your eyes, I saw something I wanted. You. I wanted to know what made you tick, what made you hurt, what made this beautiful woman want to become a New York City Police Detective. I saw something that I could not control and that intrigued me more to get to know you. These past three years have not been easy but we made it through the arguments, the cases but most important we made it here together." Rick then reaches up and wipes away the tears that she spawned while his speech. He then looks at her father and then back at her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kate. so Katherine Beckett will you do me the honour of being my wife, Will you marry me?"

He barely had enough time to say it because he was interrupted by Kate saying Yes and pushing him over giving him a kiss. Lanie was the first of her friends to congratulate her on her engagement. Lanie whispered in Kate' ear, "Its about damn time, Bet you never thought you were going to marry Richard Castle." Kate smiled at Lanie and said thank you. I love you you know. Lanie then walks away to let all the rest of the gang congratulate Kate and Rick. Esposito and Ryan are next to come over to the happy couple.

Esposito then tells Rick, "You better keep the promise because we know where you live." The look on Ricks face is fear.

Ryan then pitches in " Castle, He is kidding, we know that you would have never asked her to marry you if you didn't think it was right. However Mess it up and we will find you"

Kate then realizes that her fiancé looks like he has seen a ghost and tells the boys to knock it off. "If anyone is threatening him it should be me." The boys then chuckle and walk away to leave the happy couple by them selves for a bit. They sit together at an empty table and enjoy each other's company. Rick leans over to kiss Kate but she stops him. "Rick, who knew about this today?"  
"Well everyone but you." He gives her a smile and then she leans over to kiss him. She then whispers, "your going to pay for calling me Katherine" He asks her, is that a threat because I thought cops weren't supposed to threaten innocent people. She glares and him and says "Yeah your very innocent, We'll see about that later."  
Right as they kiss, Alexis pops off with "gross". Alexis congratulates her father and Kate. Alexis asks if she could borrow Kate for a bit. Kate looks at Rick then back at Alexis and says sure. Alexis takes Kate to an empty table and gives her a present.

"Alexis, you didn't need to get me anything, you are just enough of a present everyday. Alexis tells her to open it so Kate does. Kate pulls out a picture frame and a book. The picture frame has a picture of the five of them, Kate, Rick, Alexis, Martha and Jim. The book is a journal that Alexis wanted to give Kate to write down every day of her engagement to her father. Alexis was so happy when her father asked her to help him pick out an engagement ring for Kate. Alexis was the first to know about the plan. Kate thanks Alexis for gives her a big hug.


	3. Ice Cream Surprise

Later that day after everyone congratulated the happy couple, Rick decided to surprise his Fiancé with dessert and having the night to themselves in a gorgeous room. Rick had the room covered in rose pedals and candles, which was dimly lit. He wanted their first night as an engaged couple to be special and romantic. Kate saw the room and immediately turned around to a smiling Rick. She told him that this was the best birthday she could have had. Rick cups her cheeps and gives her a gentle kiss and says, "You're welcome, Miss Katherine Beckett". She hates when he calls her Katherine. He has a look on his face like he is thinking and she asks, "What". He replies, "Well technically it will soon be Katherine Castle, with a smirk on his face. While she is blushing, She can't help but smile because she keeps repeating that name in her head.  
"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me Katherine, She says with a mad tone to her voice.

He smiles and says, "Well isn't that the name you were given Katherine." How can she be mad at the man who just made her birthday more memorable then every expected. Rick, at that moment looks into Kate' eyes and grabs her hand and asks for their first dance. Kate looks at Rick and says, "Are we dancing to no music or are you going to belt out your voice?" They laugh and he leaves her to walk over to his I-pod dock and set music.

She looks at him, "Really, you want to dance to the Backstreet Boys, "This I promise you". He looks back at his i-pod and then back at her, "Its the only romantic slow song I have" He then takes her hand and starts to dance with her.

As the night continues and so does the slow dancing. Rick kisses Kate gently and whispers, "I Love You" and she replies back with a kiss and an "I love you too." Rick then asks what she wants for dessert and she automatically says ice cream. Rick departs to go get the ice cream when Kate realizes they have been dancing together for hours enjoying the touch and the silence together. Rick returns with two bowls of ice cream and He hands one bowl to Kate. The night goes on with this comfortable silence between them. Rick realizes Kate looks exhausted and suggests they go to bed.

Kate agrees and walks hand in hand with Rick to their bedroom. Kate sets the alarm early. Kate then goes to the restroom to change into her PJ's while Rick changes in the bedroom. Kate sits on the other side of the bed and looks at Rick. Then she continues to lay down with Rick's arm around her torso. Kate whispers to Rick, "There is something we need to do tomorrow. I want to take you somewhere. I love you Rick." She turns to kiss him and he replies, "I love you too Kate". They settle in the bed together feeling each other's heart beat until they both drift off to sleep.


	4. I Love You

The alarm sounds at exactly 7:00AM. Kate feels Rick starting to stir and tells him she will be right back she has to make a call. She then gets up and proceeds to the living room. She dials a number, "Hello Captain".

"Beckett, Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No Roy, I was calling to see if I could get the day off. I need to take Castle to see someone special, and I want to do it as soon as I can."

Montgomery says, "Yes, Kate you can have the day off because I know who you want to see, Don't I."

Kate says to him, "Yes Sir, you do and thank you. They both hang up the phone after a goodbye. Kate turns around to notice Rick standing at the bedroom door watching her. She signals its okay to come down now and join her for breakfast and coffee. Rick suggests he make Bacon and eggs for breakfast and she nods in agreement. He goes over to the fridge and takes out the contents of their breakfast and proceeds to cook them. He notices that she is watching his every move. Kate is thinking in her head, "Can this man get any more sexy." He puts the plate down in front of her and whispers a good morning to her. She greets him back as he is sitting next to her. They eat silently, Rick not sure where she is going to take him after.

He asks her, "Kate... Where are we going today?"

She freezes and looks at him. "We are going to go see my mom. I really want to tell her about my birthday and about you proposing to me."

He smiles and leans over to give her a gentle kiss and says, "I'd like that." After breakfast, Rick gathers the dishes and takes them to the sink. He then walks back over the where Kate is, grabs her hand and kisses it and gently asks if she is ready to go. They held hands from the apartment all the way to the cemetery. He only lets go to open the door and help Kate out of the car.

She grasps his hand and proceeds to walk towards a stone that says, "Johanna Beckett" Kate kneels down in front of it and starts talking. "Hi Mom, I know I came to see you a little while ago but I wanted to tell you about my birthday and how wonderful it was. My birthday was great, Rick set up a group dinner, which was amazing. Dad came to my birthday too. Rick came with me here today." She looks up at him.

He says, "Hello Johanna"

She smiles and then looks back down. She continues to tell her about what happened, everything from the toasts to her gifts and to the proposal. She starts to cry because she wished her mom could have been there to see her and how happy Rick has made her.

Rick sits beside her and wipes away the tears. He then puts his hand on her chin and makes her look at him. "She will always be here with you, She is always looking over you and can see how happy you are. She will always be proud of the woman you have become."

Kate looks back at her mothers stone, leans in and whispers, "Mom, give me a sign where I know Rick is right and you will always be there with me." She then leans back and watches as her mothers' favorite flower is being carried by the wind to her. She then looks at Rick, and says, "That is all the proof I need. I know she is looking after me because of this flower." Kate looks back at her mom' grave and says, "Thanks Mom" and stands up to put the flower on top of the stone. She leaned down again and said, " Mom, I miss you and Love you dearly.


	5. Sleeping Beauty and Peter Pan

After leaving the cemetery, Rick asked Kate if she would like something to eat however she nods and suggest that they get ice cream and a movie. Rick agrees and has his driver stop at the market to pick up ice cream , Strawberry for Kate and Mint Chocolate Chip for him and Alexis. They arrive home a little while later to find Alexis waiting for them in her pajama's to see if they want to watch Peter Pan, her favorite childhood movie with her. He looks at Kate and gets the nod that they will watch it with his daughter. Alexis runs up stairs to get the movie while Rick goes into the kitchen to get the ice cream. He returns to the family room to find Kate has claimed the long couch and Alexis has put the movie in and claimed the reclining chair. He gives Alexis her ice cream and strolls over to Kate to snuggle with her and hand her the strawberry ice cream. Alexis starts the movie.

After the ice cream and an hour into the movie, Rick notices that both Kate and Alexis have drifted off to sleep. He contemplates whether to wake Kate up where he could take Alexis up to bed first. He somehow slips out from the position he is in without disturbing Kate. He goes to pick Alexis up slowly without waking her up and taking her to her room. He tucks her in and kisses her forehead goodnight. Rick descends the stairs to see Kate relaxed and asleep on the couch. He gently makes his way over to her and lightly kisses her forehead which slightly wakes her up. He asks her if she wants to go up to bed where she would be more comfortable. She nods and grabs his hand that is trying to help her up. He holds onto her waist while helping her sleepy body up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, He lifts her up and carries her to the bed and tucks her in.

Rick proceeds to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change into his pajama pants. He Stands in the doorway just looking at Kate. He doesn't understand how she could be anymore beautiful then she already is. He is admiring how peaceful she looks in his bed and how it must be like this forever. He goes to his side of his bed and slips under the covers. Kate feels someone on the other side of the bed and when Rick snuggles up behind her, She takes his hand and puts in around her waist. She intertwines her fingers with his. He gently learns down and kissed her neck and says. "Good Night, Sleeping Beauty". She hears him and slightly says, "I love you Peter Pan and goodnight" She gently smiles and they are both asleep and dreaming before 10 minutes can pass.


	6. Always and Forever

About three hours after she drifted off to sleep beside Rick's warm body. Kate is wide awake from the dream she had. She cuddles back up to his side and tries to sleep. Twenty minutes later she huffs and gently slides away from his warm embrace and makes her way to the kitchen. She decides to make herself a cup of Chai Tea. She makes her way to the living room and settles on the couch where She and Rick had been before. She sips the tea in silence for a bit. She remembers her mom and her would sit on a Sunday morning sipping tea while watching Katie's favorite shows on TV. She starts getting the feelings she did when her mom would sit her on the floor and brush and braid her long auburn hair. Kate hated people playing with her hair but her mom was the only person would could get to to let her braid it or brush it. Kate loved doing her own hair and make up through her teen years so her mom couldn't "touch" it.

Rick starts to stir to find her side of the bed cold and no one there. Rick hears the TV downstairs and decides it must be Kate watching something because it is way to early for Alexis to be up. He decides to get up and get his robe and go downstairs. He is descending the stairs when he sees her lying cuddles up on the couch watching the rest of Peter Pan. She hears noises in the kitchen, as she turns around, she sees Rick in the door way watching her. She gives him a slight smile and He asks if she would like a cup of coffee. She nods and turns back to watch the movie. Rick brings two hot cups of coffee into the living room and sets them on the coffee table. He sits next to Kate and she cuddles up to his side and puts her legs over his lap. He quietly asks her if she would like to talk about whatever is keeping her away. She stays quiet for a moment while she is playing with his hand that is now intertwined in hers.

She takes a deep breath, "The dream I had was about my mom. About when she would sit and braid my hair and talk to me about her favorite things at the time. I would always ask her about How did mom and dad fall in love, Life and why it comes to an end at some point. She would always says that life is never simple. Life never delivers anything we cant handle. In the dream I was talking to her about love, and how it seemed like my father loved her just as much as she loved him. In this dream, She was excited that I found the guy I want to spend my life with and love just as much." A tear shed from her eyes and Rick wiped it away. "My mom told me I told you so, that you would find someone truly special." As she said that, She looked at Rick with tears in her eyes. He wiped every single one away including the stream she had down her cheeks. He whispered I love you and gently kissed her. She squeezed his hand and repeated, "I love you too". Kate removed her legs from Rick's lap and set them on the floor. Rick situated himself lying on the couch and gently lied Kate next to him. She snuggled up to his side and lied her head down on his chest. He reaches down to wipe a strand of hair out of her face as she looks up at him. She silently says, "thank you" and he asks, "what for" and she replied, "For listening and loving me." He kisses her and tells her that He is the lucky one. To have a woman like her, He is the lucky one. They both lay there in silence listening to each others heart beat. They slowly but surely drift off to sleep holding one another close, where they should always stay together forever.

**Quotes in this are from Sucker Punch. Season 2 episode 13 All credit for quotes goes to Castle. **


	7. Mystery Box

Rick is going through storage from when Kate moved into his loft. He notices a box he has never seen before. "Wedding", He sees written all over it. It's not his mothers writing so he instantly realizes it is Kate'. His wheels start working on what could be in that box. "Maybe magazines, photos, whatever Kate wanted in her wedding at the time she put that box together." He stops wondering and puts the box back. He wants Kate to tell him, she obviously trusts him enough to be getting married.

Rick arrives home to see he is all alone. He proceeds to the kitchen to cook dinner. While he is cooking, He does not hear Kate come in the door. She hears clanking in the kitchen and decides to go see. She sneaks up behind Rick, and puts her arms around his waist which causes him to slightly jump and turn around.

"Hey, Beautiful, How was work?

"Work was the usual, Got paperwork down early so Montgomery let me go."

"That's nice of him," he says with a smirk on his face, leaned down and kissed her.

She kisses back, pulls away, "What smells so delicious?"

"Forget the food, and enjoy me hugging you!"

After about two minutes of standing there hugging each other, Kate kisses him and whispers she needs to go take a quick shower and change into something comfortable.

Half an hour later, They are eating Rick' favorite, "Beef Wellington". He looks at Kate, the look when he wants to say or ask something important. She looks at him, when she notices that he is watching her and asks, " What are you thinking about?" He immediately realizes she is watching him, waiting for him to answer.

"I was thinking about a box I found in storage this morning. I am assuming it was yours."

She looks at him with a questionable look, "What was in the box"

"I do not know", Rick replied

"You did not open it? How do you know it is mine? Was there writing on it? she asks.

"Yes, it was your writing. "Wedding" was written all over it." he proceeded to talk.

Instantly she knew what he was talking about. "Rick, it is a box full of..." Rick interrupted her, " I don't need an explanation, I wanted to make sure it was yours."

"Rick, where is the box? She asked quietly.

"I left it in storage, I didn't want to over step that boundary." he commented.

"How about tomorrow, you get it for me?"

"Sure, but you still do not have to tell me whats in it." Rick protested.

Kate gets up from her chair and gently sits on his lap. "What if I want to share whats in the box, considering we are engaged. I love you"

"I love you too, you look tired, lets go to bed and cuddle?"

"Sure, but if you get touchy feelie, I will send you to the couch. I need my sleep from working that long." She says with a smile on her face.

"You would kick me out of my own bed because I love being next to you?" Rick said with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

Yes, I would. I gave you fair warning." She said and pressed him a kiss.

Kate wakes up a couple times during the night having to run to the restroom not feeling good. Kate decides to go down to the kitchen and get some water. She finds a thermometer in the restroom. She has a fever of 100.4 which is miserable to her. She quietly gets a cup of water and finds some Tylenol. She goes back up to bed where she snuggles under the covers with Rick' arm back around her waist. She gets up multiple times not feeling too good. Rick wakes up one time and see's that she is not besides him. He sees the restroom door closed so he immediately thinks she is just using the restroom. That is until he hears her coughing. He gets up to see if she is okay, she says she is but he knows her better than that and reaches for her forehead only to find she still has a fever. He carries her back to bed and cuddles with her whispering sweet nothings in her ear til he feels her relax and sound asleep. He then drifts off.

In the morning, Kate starts getting ready for work. When she stands up, she gets dizzy. Rick grabs her to study her and asks if she is okay. She nods and continues to get ready. Rick feels her head and suggests that she takes the day off. Kate started to protest but Rick shoved a thermometer in her mouth. When it had been time to look at it, he tells her she has an 101.1 fever. She decides to stay home. Rick tells her to go to bed, He will call the captain and have her take a sick day. Rick calls and Captain tells him to stay home and take care of Kate. After he gets off the phone, he sees Kate coming down the stairs and pauses. Rick vastly moves to her and helps her to the counter. He makes her toast and she takes it. Rick helps her back up to bed. She wants him to cuddle with her until she falls asleep. She was fast asleep. Rick decided to get up and get something to drink but got distracted when his phone went off.

"Hey dad, How are you, I am so sorry I haven't called, school is taking all my time."

"Hey sweetie, I am fine, just writing. Kate isn't feeling good today so she stayed home. How is school?"

"School is good, its a lot of work but I am loving this atmosphere here. Its great, the people are great. I miss you guys though."

"I miss you too pumpkin. I am glad you like school. I'll tell Kate you called."

"Okay, Dad. I have to go. I have a class starting soon. I will call you later. I love you."

"Talk to you then, I love you too."

Kate wakes up for a minute and calls Rick. He returns to the room and hands her a cup of ice water. She sits up and sips it. Rick moves to the other side of the bed and sits with her. She lays back down and starts to drift back to sleep. Rick leans over and kisses her forehead.

"Kate, I'll be back, I am going to go get the box. Do you want me to stop by and get something?"

Kate nods and says, "Ice cream". "I should have known" Rick replied and left the room.


	8. Cinderella and Prince Charming

Rick returns home and finds Kate asleep on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. He sets the mystery box down and proceeds to the kitchen. He walks back to where she is with a bowl of ice cream and the thermometer. He leans down, kisses her forehead and sits beside her. Her eyes start to flutter open and she realizes that he is home. "How long have you been watching me sleep?" she mummers slightly.

"Not Long, here is the thermometer. Take your temperature then ice cream." he whispers

She gives him the look but takes the thermometer and puts it under her tongue, all the while, he is taunting her with the bowl. A couple minutes pass and she still has a slight fever. He gives her the ice cream while he carries her back up to bed. He goes to the Kitchen and brings back a glass of water and two aspirin. While she finishes, she hands him the bowl and he sets it on the night stand and cuddles up to her back.

Kate tells Rick, "Thanks for taking care of me and for not opening that box."

He nods and says, "You're welcome. I wanted to know what was in the box but I knew it was not my place. I love you"

"I love you too" and with that they are both fast asleep, warmed into each others chest.

Later that evening, Kate wakes up to find him watching her sleep intently. He smiles and touches her head and instantly says she does not have a fever anymore. He whispers, "I Love you" and gently kisses her. She smiles and says, "Well you seem in a better mood also". "Enough about me, what do you feel like eating" he says just inches away from her. He sits up and she slides up next to him. "How about something light, like grilled cheese and tomato soup?" she grins at him. Rick stands up only to have Kate touch his hand, "we will look at the box after we eat okay" He nods and goes to the kitchen.

A half hour later, Kate is cuddled up to his side lying on the couch. They are just enjoying lying together again without her being sick. Kate nudges him and points to the box next to the couch. He picks up the box and sets it carefully onto the coffee table. Rick watches as Kate skims the whole box and finally breaks the tape. Before she opens the box, she begins to speak, "You know, I would have never thought I would be sharing this with you, Richard Castle. Let alone with someone I have fallen deeply in love with. I love you"

She opens the box all the ways and stares at it. "You know, if you want we can wait, If you are not ready." Rick speaks softly to her. She gives him a kiss and says, "No, I want to do this. I want to show you a part of my life that is in this box." He smiles and lets her continue.

She reaches into the box and pulls out a photo. "This photo is from my parents wedding. My mom always told me that no matter what happened this was the second happiest day of their life. Me being born was their first. My dad would always disagree because everyday that we had together was a blessing." She handed Rick the picture, "Now look at you, you look just like her."

She smiles and reaches back into the box to find a wedding magazine. She opened it to the bookmarked page which came to show her mothers wedding dress. she sighed and He spoke, "I thought you never tore a wedding picture out of a magazine." She turned to him to find a smirk on his face. "Rick, This is the whole magazine, nothing has been ripped out of it. so therefore I have never torn a wedding picture out of a magazine."

Rick decides to reach into the box and pull out two glass figures. The first figure is an engraved wine glass. It was engraved with Johanna and Jim Beckett and the date they got married. The other glass figure, Rick unwraps and as he does so, Kate has caught her breath. She gently took the item from him and holds onto it.

"When i was eight to ten years old, my mom would read me books before bed. One night she brought this wrapped and set it on my night stand. She brought me the book Cinderella. She spent half the night explaining to me the concept of this fairy tale. When she got done, She handed me this and told me to gently open it. This slipper is what she had given me that night. She told me that one day, I would be Cinderella, that I would find my Prince Charming."

Rick had listened to her and when she finished, He hugged her. She gently kissed him and reached for the last thing in the box. She pulled out a photo of her parents Wedding bands. Little did Kate know, Rick had seen that photo before. Rick asked Jim if he would approve of him getting an engagement ring similar to theirs. Kate had not noticed until she was staring at the photo. She turns to Rick and sees him smiling at her. "Rick, you knew about this photo didn't you?" He nods and she kisses him. Rick softly says, "Thank you for showing me this side of you, I love you even more for that." She smiles and stands up. She gestures for him to do the same. "Come on, we need our sleep for tomorrow." She says as he is standing up."

**On that note, This is where I am ending this story. I want to say thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I came into this thinking I would only write two chapters and it has out done what I thought It would. 2 chapters have developed into 8 meaningful chapters. This fanfic may be fiction but I know through my writing, I can help someone else cope with the loss of a parent. It still hurts no matter if you have had your parent(s) there forever or for a short time. I was lucky to have my mom for 16 years. This may have come to an end but I can assure you that this will forever be my first fanfic. Again, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this. Those comments were worth posting this. I love you all **

**-Stephanie **


End file.
